


Nankuruless ("Не вернувшиеся")

by Zlatatsvet



Series: Loveless Audiodramas [1]
Category: Loveless
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlatatsvet/pseuds/Zlatatsvet
Summary: Поехали Соби и Рицка за новыми кулинарными впечатлениями, а попали под бомбы.Перевод аудиодрамы Nankuruless, выполнен 29.11.2012.





	Nankuruless ("Не вернувшиеся")

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpen/gifts).

> Перевод для Serpen Storyteller, чьи тексты столько раз поднимали меня.

**Перевод:** Златоцвет (Шут)  
**Вычитка:** Serpensortia  
**Жанр:** аудиодрама  
**Пейринг:** Соби/Рицка  
**Размещение:** нет  
**Disclaimer:** Аудиодрамы к аниме Loveless принадлежат их создателям - студии J.С. Staff и студии Zero-sum, Geneon Entertainment. Переводчик не извлекает материальной выгоды  
  
  


**Примечание переводчика:**  
Cookie_baby aka Soubi_no_kissu осуществлен перевод на английский, использованный как база, но он не является единственным источником.  
(Шут скромно опускает свою работу с японским и написание подробной справки - С.).  
Окинавский диалект переведен на литературный украинский язык, за что огромное спасибо Maraja. _  
_

**Трек 1.**  
<звуки самолетов, вертолетов, выстрелов и взрывов>  
  
Рицка: - Гм... Раз мы вляпались в такое дело, я пожалуй опущу формальное приветствие. Сейчас я, Аояги Рицка, нахожусь в месте, очень похожем на поле боя. Конечно, я тут не один.  
Соби: - Пока я с тобой, Рицка, я готов тут умереть...  
Рицка: - Ты... снова ты так говоришь!  
*Соби смеется*  
<звуки вертолета и взрыва>  
Рицка: А попали мы сюда, потому что...  
  
<...раздается школьный звонок, слышно, как играют дети>  
Рицка: - Сегодня суббота. Уроки закончились в полдень, и только я отошел от Юйко и остальных, рядом появилось авто.  
<звук резко затормозившей машины>  
Ааа!  
  
Соби: - Залезай.  
Рицка: - Соби?!  
Соби: - Быстро!  
Рицка: - Эй... <дверь захлопывается, визг колес> Ааа! *вздох* Почему так неожиданно? Это твоя машина? Или ты её может украл?  
Соби: - Знаешь, я её _одолжил_. Взял напрокат.  
Рицка: - Ну если так... <скрип шин> Эй! А права-то у тебя есть?  
Соби: - Получил, как только исполнилось восемнадцать. Смотри.  
Рицка: - Вижу, правда. Но, эй... разве фото на права не должно быть страшным? А это вышло очень красивым.  
Соби: - Потому что у меня хорошие данные. Ой!  
<скрип шин>  
Рицка: - Ай!  
<машина сигналит>  
Соби: - Рицка, ты снова весь в повязках. Что произошло дома?  
Рицка: - Ничего. Ничего не произошло.  
Соби: - Хорошо, что ничего. Ты сегодня освободился раньше, и я подумал, что мы могли бы поехать вместе и попробовать окинавской собы.  
Рицка: - Окинавской собы? То есть собы, приготовленной в окинавском стиле?  
Соби: - Ну, точно отличающейся от собы с Хоккайдо.  
Рицка: - Я знаю, что они разные!  
Соби: - Уверен, что попробовав окинавской собы, ты сможешь улыбнуться. Ты знаешь, Рицка, я хочу чтобы ты улыбался.  
Рицка: *рассказывает* - Я был абсолютно уверен, что мы ехали в ресторан в окинавском стиле в Синдзюку или Сибуйе... тут мне бы вспомнить, что к этому парню неприменимо понятие «здравый смысл».  
<звук взлетающего самолета>  
Рицка: - Подожди минутку! Я не говорил, что сяду в самоле-ет!  
  
  
**Трек 2.**  
<Звучит «Проклятие луны», тв-версия>  
<звуки приземляющегося самолета, разговоры пассажиров>  
  
Стюардесса: - Благодарим всех за выбор нашей авиакомпании. Мы приземлились по расписанию, местное время 15-50, в аэропорту Наха. Пожалуйста, не отстегивайте ремни безопасности и не покидайте кресел до полной остановки и выключения сигнала.  
Рицка: - Черт! Не верится, что мы в самом деле проделали такой путь до Окинавы, просто чтобы поесть собы.  
Соби: - От аэропорта Ханэда всего два с половиной часа. На Хаконе попасть куда труднее, верно?  
Рицка: - Это неправда, да? Слушай, я совершенно _точно_ собираюсь вечером домой, хорошо?! Обещай! Мы должны отправиться последним рейсом.  
Соби: - Понял.  
Рицка: - Ты обещаешь, правда?!  
Соби: - Рицка... разве я раньше нарушал обещания?  
Рицка: - Говорю именно потому, что нарушал!  
Стюардесса: - Простите, что-то произошло?  
Рицка: - Э... нет.  
*Соби смеется*  
  
*Соби ведёт машину*  
Рицка: - М-м... кажется, у неба Окинавы немного другой цвет.  
Соби: - Хорошо, что мы приехали, да?  
Рицка: - Хм... И? Куда едем?  
Соби: - В направлении синкансена.  
Рицка: - Синкансена?  
Соби: - Это место было резиденцией королевской семьи Рюкю. Там большой сад окружает пруд. Это фамильное имение.  
Рицка: - О.  
<машина тормозит>  
Соби: - Вот. Мы приехали!  
Рицка: - Это то место? Просто жилая зона. Разве мы не поедем на синкансене?  
Соби: - Я сказал, мы едем в направлении синкансена, а не что мы на нём поедем. Сегодня на это времени не будет.  
<дверь скользит в сторону>  
Хозяйка ресторана: - Ласкаво просымо! Знимайте взуття и проходьте сюды, так?  
Рицка: - А. Да.  
Хозяйка ресторана: - Сидайте куды забажаетэ, добре?  
<звуки шагов>  
Соби: - Может сюда?  
Рицка: - Да.  
Соби: - Это место знаменито традиционной «пепельной», по старинному рецепту, Моккай-собой.  
Рицка: - Мо-как-с-собой?  
Соби: - «Моккай» пишется иероглифами «дерево» и «зола», рассказать подробней?  
Рицка: - Да.  
Соби: - Они берут пепел от сожженных дров, растворяют его в воде, затем отбирают всплывающую часть и перетирают в пудру. Она-то и придает собе уникальный вкус и аромат.  
Рицка: - Ух ты...  
Соби: - Есть обычная пепельная соба и сооки моккай-соба, какую ты хочешь?  
Рицка: - Сок-кита?  
Соби: - Сооки. Ну, сооки отличается тем, что...  
Рицка: - Обычная подойдет!  
Соби: - Тогда... одну моккай-собу и одну сооки моккай-собу.  
Хозяйка ресторана: - Да!  
Рицка: - А там случайно гойи нет?  
Соби: - Обычно не используют, но думаю если попросить, они смогут положить её.  
Рицка: - Ни за что! Я горькие овощи есть не буду!  
Соби: - Нельзя быть таким разборчивым в новой еде.  
Рицка: - О, смотри! Тут путеводитель. *листает страницы* Эй, раз мы проделали весь путь до Окинавы, давай куда-нибудь съездим! К монументу Химэюри или в окинавский мемориальный парк мира. Будет хорошо посетить исторические места.  
Соби: - Хорошо, поедем.  
Рицка: - Правда?!  
Соби: - Если останемся тут на ночь, то можем поехать.  
Рицка: - Нет, не останемся! Я в начальной школе учусь, не собираюсь я ночью пропадать. Ты обещал, помнишь? Что мы вернемся в аэропорт Наха к последнему сегодняшнему рейсу.  
Соби: - Да, да.  
Хозяйка ресторана: - Дякую, що почикалы. Прошу!  
Рицка: - О... Выглядит очень вкусно!  
Соби: - Да, это вкусно.  
Хозяйка ресторана: - Смачного!  
Рицка: - Приятного аппетита! *втягивает лапшу*  
Соби: - Приятного аппетита! *втягивает лапшу*  
Рицка: - Соби!!  
Соби: - М-м?  
Рицка: - Это действительно вкусно!  
Соби: - Правда?  
Рицка: - Да. Хотя и не похоже на привычную собу.  
Соби: - Потому что тут нет гречихи в основе.  
Рицка: - Правда?  
Соби: - М-м... гм. Говорят, что на Окинаву лапша пришла из китайской кухни.  
Рицка: - О. Но тут вкуснее, чем обычный рамен.  
Соби: - М... В супе есть стружка рыбы кацуо. О! Тут есть перцовый соус корэгусу. Надо его добавить.  
Рицка: - Корэ..?  
Соби: - Стручковый перец корэгусу в настойке авамори. Сейчас добавлю тебе, Рицка.  
Рицка: - Э-эй! Ты не много мне добавил? Авамори же — это местный самогон, так?  
Соби: - На Окинаве дети пьют авамори вместо молока.  
Рицка: - Не верю! А! Остро! Мм... но хорошо, хотя и острое. *втягивает лапшу* Вкусно.  
Соби: - В Синдзюку и Сибуйе есть рестораны в окинавском стиле, но я хотел, чтоб ты попробовал настоящей окинавской еды, приготовленной на Окинаве, в настоящей окинавской атмосфере. Так вкуснее.  
Рицка: - Понял.  
Хозяйка ресторана: - Маринованные овощи, прошу.  
Рицка: - Спасибо.  
Хозяйка ресторана: - Смачно?  
Рицка: - М-м?  
Хозяйка ресторана: - Я спросила, вкусно ли?  
Рицка: - О! Да, очень вкусно.  
Хозяйка ресторана: - На окинавском диалекте ты можешь сказать «смачно».  
Рицка: - Ох.  
Хозяйка ресторана: - А если не вкусно - «не смачно», так?  
Рицка: - Если так... тогда смачно!  
Соби: - Да, настоящее точно вкуснее.  
Хозяйка ресторана: - Ой, нет. Нам еще есть к чему стремиться. Много лет прошло с тех пор, как мы ели Сказочную собу в Коза. Воспроизвести тот самый вкус очень трудно.  
Соби: - Сказочная соба? Такую готовят в Коза?  
Хозяйка ресторана: - Может быть. Раньше точно была, но это было давно.  
Соби: - Сказочная соба.  
Рицка: - А что это у тебя в сооки-собе?  
Соби: - А, это? Свиные ребрышки.  
Рицка: - Звучит вкусно.  
Соби: - Можешь попробовать.  
Рицка: - О! Можно?  
Соби: - Хотя я уже немного откусил.  
Рицка: - Тогда я не буду.  
Соби: - Почему?  
Рицка: - Не хочу подцепить заразу.  
Соби: - Что-о?!  
  
  
**Трек 3.**  
*Соби ведет машину*  
Рицка: - Эй... Ты обиделся, что я не стал пробовать от надкусанного?  
Соби: - Не обиделся.  
Рицка: - Тогда сбавь скорость.  
Соби: - Да-да. [*](http://serpen.diary.ru/p182948154.htm)  
Рицка: - Итак... куда мы едем?  
Соби: - Зампа Мисаки.  
Рицка: - Мисаки? Это же... мы к океану ведь едем? Сможем увидеть закат и всё такое?  
*Соби продолжает вести машину*  
Рицка: - Что это тут такое?  
Соби: - М-м... похоже, что они сделали из 200-летнего самурайского замка ресторан. Красная черепичная крыша в традиционном окинавском стиле. Это красиво. Смотри, видишь море?  
Рицка: - О да! Эй, стоп! Разве мы в Мисаки не закат смотреть собирались?  
Хозяин ресторана: - Чого бажаетэ?  
Соби: - Заходим!  
<Звук шагов>  
Рицка: - Эй, это еще один ресторан собы. Мы снова будем есть?  
Соби: - Конечно. Так! Принести две больших порции вашей особой собы Зампа!  
Хозяин ресторана: - Дви великих собы, так?  
Рицка: - Большая порция? Но я даже не голоден.  
Соби: - Правда хорошо в комнате с окнами на сад? Очень чувствуется тепло.  
Рицка: - Ты вообще меня слушаешь?  
Соби: - Ресторан открыли недавно, но, говорят, собу тут готовят достаточно хорошо.  
Рицка: - Так я и говорю! Я есть не хочу...  
Хозяин ресторана: - Спасибо, что ждали!  
<ставит тарелки>  
Рицка: - Я есть не хочу, но *ломает палочки* выглядит очень вкусно.  
Соби: - *ломает палочки* Приятного аппетита! *втягивает лапшу*  
Рицка: - Приятного аппетита! М... предыдущая лапша была вкусной, но эта, как бы сказать-то... тверже.  
Соби: - По структуре?  
Рицка: - Да, точно! О! Соус корэгусу. М-м... вкусно! О! Тут тоже «сооки», верно? М-м... тоже хорошо. А это что?  
Соби: - Эбичи. Сварено на бульоне из свиных костей. Содержит много полезного для кожи коллагена.  
Рицка: - И как это есть?  
Соби: - Ну... пить прямо из миски?  
Рицка: - О. *отхлебывает* А! Соби... у тебя губы блестят!  
Соби: - У тебя тоже, Рицка.  
Старый посетитель: - Не смачно!  
<звук бьющихся тарелок>  
Рицка: - Эй, что там такое?  
Хозяин ресторана: - Эй-эй. Пробачте, що трапылось?  
Старый посетитель: - Це не йистивнэ!  
Хозяин ресторана: - То це ж не прывид быты посуд.  
Старый посетитель: - Ще як прывид.  
Рицка: - Этот старик, чем он расстроен?  
Соби: - И мне интересно.  
Хозяин ресторана: - Эх-эх.  
Соби: - Простите. Что произошло с тем пожилым человеком?  
Хозяин ресторана: - Что?.. Ну... он говорит, что соба не съедобная.  
Рицка: - Что?! Она же вкусная.  
Хозяин ресторана: - Думаю, для пожилого человека никакая соба, кроме той, что он ел много лет, не будет вкусной. Я пробовал много вариантов, но так и не смог повторить вкус Сказочной собы из Реккио в Коза.  
Соби: - Реккио в Коза? Это название ресторана?  
Хозяин ресторана: - Да.  
Соби: - В первый раз слышу.  
Хозяин ресторана: - Ну, это неудивительно. Владелец очень придирчив и редко открывает ресторан. Поэтому её еще называют «невидимая соба». Я вот её ни разу не пробовал.  
Соби: - Сказочная соба...  
Рицка: - Если вспомнить, то в прошлом ресторане нам тоже о ней рассказывали.  
Соби: - Точно. Реккио в Коза. Надо попытаться...  
Старый посетитель: - Ха-ха-ха. Вы вдвох. Звидкы вы?  
Рицка: - Э?  
Хозяин ресторана: - Он спрашивает откуда вы двое приехали.  
Рицка: - А... Ну, из Токио.  
Старый посетитель: - Из То-чо, так? Плохо-плохо. Реккио не для сторонних, тильки для свойих.  
Хозяин ресторана: - Говорит, что Реккио не готовит для посторонних, только для жителей Окинавы.  
Соби: - Тогда вы знаете, где находится этот ресторан Реккио? Где в Коза он расположен?  
Старый посетитель: - Не скажу миськым.  
Хозяин ресторана: - Не хочет говорить не местным.  
Старый посетитель: - Всё одно не скажу.  
Рицка: - У... ушел.  
Хозяин ресторана: - Реккио должен быть в торговом районе Коза.  
Соби: - В торговом районе Коза? Большое спасибо. Пишлы скориш, Рицка!  
Рицка: - Что?! Пишлы?  
Хозяин ресторана: - Он говорит «Рицка, пошли скорее».  
Рицка: - О... Вот как. Только непонятно, почему теперь надо переводить **Соби**!  


**Трек 4.**  
*Соби ведет машину, звуки клаксонов*  
Рицка: - Эй, если мы немного проедем, то будет Зампа Мисаки, верно? Поехали смотреть закат на берегу океана!  
Соби: - Если хочешь увидеть океан, в следующий раз поедем в Одайбу.  
Рицка: - Но я хочу увидеть океан на Окинаве!  
Соби: - Знаешь, Рицка, посмотреть красивые виды и поехать домой – худшее из того, что может сделать турист. Лучше почувствовать атмосферу истории и культуры Окинавы.  
Рицка: - Истории и культуры? Пока мы только ездим и едим собу – и всё.  
<звуки вертолета>  
Рицка: *рассказывает* - Вот поэтому вместо поездки к океану мы проехали военные базы и добрались до городка Коза на острове Окинава.  
Рицка: - Похоже, большинство лавок не работает. Может, торговля по субботам закрыта?  
Соби: - Так сейчас не только на Окинаве, так везде. Хотя говорят, что экономика растёт, бизнесу нужно время, чтобы восстановиться.  
Рицка: - А!! Посмотри на лавку с буддийскими товарами. Там написано: «У нас есть всё, что нужно для праздника Сэймэя!» Что это за праздник?  
Соби: - М? А, это Ушиими.  
Рицка: - Уши..?  
Соби: - Ушиими. На Окинаве пишется теми же иероглифами, как имя «Сэймей», но читается как «Ушиими». Рицка, это значит «праздник чистого света», понимаешь? В этот день окинавские семьи посещают могилы предков, чтобы почтить их память.  
Рицка: - Ну, похоже что так. По крайней мере, существование на Окинаве праздника в честь моего брата маловероятно. Эй, посмотри на эту надпись!  
Соби: - Гм? «Соба Реккио Окинава». Да! Это то самое место.  
Рицка: - Кажется, оно тоже закрыто… и не открывалось уже несколько лет.  
Соби: - Нет-нет. Думаю, они специально отпугивают посетителей, чтобы только подлинные гурманы пробовали Сказочную собу. Простите! *стучит в дверь*  
Рицка: - Эй, поехали в аэропорт Наха. Если пропустим самолет, будет неприятно.  
Соби: - До последнего самолета еще несколько часов. А если не успеем, то можем тут заночевать. *снова стучит в дверь*  
Рицка: - Я сказал, что мы на ночь не останемся! Ты меня вообще слушаешь, Соби?  
Старик: - Гэй, стукайтэ в двери, голосуйтэ.  
Рицка: - Эй, это же пожилой посетитель из того ресторана!  
Соби: - Вы, наверно, владелец этого заведения?  
Старик: - Видтэпэ не торгую бильше.  
Соби: - Говорите теперь тут ресторана нет? Но вы же все еще умеете готовить собу правильно? Мы пришли ради вашей Сказочной собы.  
Старик: - Бажаэте скуштувати? Неможлыво!  
Соби: - Я вас очень прошу.  
Старик: - Миськи николи не зрозумиють в ому полягае ризныця смаку.  
Соби: - По вашему мнению, если я не местный, то не найду отличия во вкусе? Я пробовал собу во всех 256 ресторанах, упомянутых в путеводителе по Окинаве.  
Рицка: - Что?!  
Соби: - А чувство вкуса у меня развито лучше, чем у кого бы то ни было… правда, Рицка?  
Рицка: - А я-то откуда знаю?  
Старик: - Усе одно нэможлыво. Эх.  
Рицка: - Эй. Что с ним такое? Он внезапно действительно расстроился.  
Соби: - Да.  
Старик: - Що ж робыты? Ладно, только сейчас поговорю с вами на токийском диалекте.  
Рицка: - Что?!  
Старик: - Я, конечно, раньше готовил собу, очень давно. И её считали лучшей в мире.  
Рицка: - Ух ты.  
Старик: - Весь секрет был в бульоне.  
Соби: - Бульоне?  
Старик: - Сушенная рыба кацуо, морские водоросли и свиные кости. Эти ингредиенты такие как в других местах, где готовят собу.  
Соби: - И было что-то еще?  
Старик: - Немного филаофы.  
Соби: - Фила...?  
Старик: - Фила-о-фа. На токийском диалекте можно сказать, что это многолетнее растение с Рюкю. Если его отварить и добавить немного экстракта в бульон, вкус будет самое то.  
Соби: - Вот как.  
Старик: - Но теперь стало трудно достать из-за <звуки военных самолетов> этих. Всё из-за них. Они и море и сушу Окинавы контролируют. Большую часть плантаций филаофы они срыли бульдозерами. Растения остались только на армейском полигоне. Поэтому собе пришел конец. The End. Do you understand?  
Соби: - А если мы ее достанем, вы сможете приготовить собу?  
Старик: - Так я вам говорю! Это невозможно! Это армейский полигон, там пули летают и бомбы падают, ясно?  
Соби: - Рицка, подождешь меня тут? Я быстро вернусь.  
Рицка: - Соби, стой! Ты же не думаешь всерьёз туда пойти?! За растением?! Что с тобой вообще?!  
Соби: - Нет причин волноваться.  
Рицка: - Тогда я с тобой!  
Соби: - Но это...  
Рицка: - Когда опасно, я тебе нужен! И точно не отпущу тебя одного! Один ты не пойдешь!  
Соби: - Рицка.  
Старик: - Как трогательно.  
  
<звуки рвущихся снарядов>  
Рицка: *рассказывает* - Ну вот так мы и оказались на военном полигоне. Вообще зайти сюда было просто, но...  
Соби: - М-м... Смотри, кажется, вот в той расселине должна быть.  
Рицка: - Там - это значит, ты хочешь пройти через падающие снаряды?  
Соби: - Предоставь это мне.  
Рицка: - Э нет, брось. Если тебя убьют, то Сказочной собы не попробуешь.  
Соби: - Я просто хочу, Рицка, чтобы ты оценил подлинный вкус.  
Рицка: - Подлинный?  
Соби: - Да. Которого нет в еде быстрого приготовления и общепите. Ради настоящего вкуса можно и рискнуть... Я пошел!  
Рицка: - Соби? Подожди! Соби!  
<звуки пуль и снарядов>  
Соби: - А-а! А-ах!  
Рицка: - Соби!!  
  
  
**Трек 5.**  
<закипает вода>  
Старик: - Вот! Две Сказочных собы из Реккио.  
Соби: - А!  
Рицка: - Вот она - Сказочная соба.  
Соби: - Спасибо, уважаемый.  
Старик: - Вперед! Смачного!  
Рицка: - Слушай... а запах как у лекарства.  
Соби: - Говорят, окинавская кухня очень полезная. Приятного аппетита!  
Рицка: - Приятного аппетита!  
*Соби ест*  
Старик: - Смачно?  
Рицка и Соби: - Не смаааааачно!  
<миски падают>  
  
_Аэропорт._  
<Громкая связь> - Отправляющиеся последним рейсом из Окинавы в Токио, просим пройти к выходу на посадку.  
*Соби и Рицка бегут*  
Соби: - Рицка! Я выполнил обещание? Мы вернулись к последнему рейсу.  
Рицка: - Да... меня до сих пор тошнит.  
<самолет взлетает>  
Рицка: - Эх. А вовремя мы, да?  
Соби: - Может, выпьешь лекарство от желудка?  
Рицка: - Нет, все в порядке.  
Соби: - Прости.  
Рицка: - За что?  
Соби: - За Сказочную собу.  
Рицка: - Не твоя вина. Хотя вкус был ужасный!  
*Соби смеется*  
Рицка: - Соби... спасибо.  
Соби: - М? За что?  
Рицка: - За сегодня. Мне было весело.  
Соби: - Правда? Я рад.  
Рицка: - И соба — кроме последней — вкусная была.  
Соби: - Ты клюешь носом. Засыпай. Я разбужу, когда прилетим.  
Рицка: - Угу.  
Соби: - Рицка, ты милый. В первый раз вижу, чтобы ты засыпал счастливым.  
<приземляется самолет>  
  
Стюардесса: - Дамы и господа, мы приземлились по расписанию в аэропорту Исигаки. Пожалуйста, оставайтесь на своих местах и не отстегивайте ремни безопасности до стыковки с терминалом.  
Рицка: - Что? Что-о?! Г-где мы, Соби?  
Соби: - Ну… мы на острове Исигаки.  
Рицка: - Почему?! Почему мы не в аэропорту Ханэда?!  
Соби: - Потому что говорят, что на острове Исигаки есть легендарная соба Яояма.  
Рицка: - Я… я тебя убью!  
Соби: - Эй! Подожди секунду! Рицка! А!  
Рицка: - Придурок! Придурок!  
Пассажиры: - Что происходит?  
Рицка: - Врун! Соби, ты придурок!  
Стюардесса: - Простите?  
Рицка: - Придурок! Придурок!  
Соби: - Но соба – это вкусно и…  
Стюардесса: - Что-то случилось?  
Рицка: - Придурок! Придурок!  
Соби: - А!.. Рицка!  
Рицка: - А! Отвези меня домой, нам нужно в Ханэда!  
Соби: - Собы… съедим еще?  
Рицка: - Никакой не хочу! Придурок!  
  
  
_endless, как всегда :-)_  
  


*

**Справка по названиям:**  


  
**Рюкю** \- название острова Окинава. Окинава, как наиболее южная часть Японии, имеет свои особенности языка и культуры.  
**Окинавский диалект** отличается от токийского (официального японского) большим количеством сокращений и упрощением произношения.  
**Синдзюку, Сибуйя** \- районы Токио. Далее названия аэропортов, городов и достопримечательностей даны в принятой транскрипции и названиях. Все места существуют и могут быть найдены с помощью гугла, который, однако, отказался показать точные координаты города Коза, где находится военная база.  
**Кухня Окинавы** \- единственное в Японии место, где свинина используется повсеместно. Большой популярностью среди местных жителей и все возрастающего числа туристов пользуется лапша Окинава-соба. Соба – одно из самых известных блюд японской кухни, на Окинаве соба получила распространение в ранний период Мэйдзи (буржуазная революция в Японии) после превращения Королевства Рюкю в префектуру Японии. И все же окинавская соба не похожа на японскую. Лапша делается из пшеничной муки. В бульон на основе сушеной рыбы под названием кацуо добавляют собственно лапшу, пару кружков рыбных палочек камабоко, немного нарезанного зеленого лука и свинину.  
Наиболее распространенный вариант так и называется окинава-соба, и кладется туда пара-тройка кусочков особым образом приготовленной свиной грудинки.  
**Пепельная соба** Дерево 木 + Пепел 灰 = 木灰 Древесная зола  
Здесь можно прочитать на английском (и посмотреть) процесс приготовления "пепельной" собы:  
http://sharon-thegoodlife.blogspot.ru/2010/03/okinawa-soba-behold.html  
**Сооки** – реберная часть молодых поросят, особым образом приготовленная до такой степени, что тонкие косточки поросят после обработки становятся прозрачными и мягкими, и их можно есть вместе с мясом.  
**Гойя** \- горькая дыня. Часто добавляют в жареные блюда на Окинаве.  
**Авамори** – это алкогольный напиток, изготавливаемый, как и японское сакэ, путем дистилляции из зерен риса. Существует несколько теорий, объясняющих значение этого слова. Согласно наиболее распространенной, «ава» - это просо или неочищенный рис, а «мору» - базовый компонент для приготовления дрожжей. В отличие от сакэ, для ферментации которого японцы применяют белые дрожжи, окинавцы в процессе изготовления авамори используют черные дрожжи. Кроме того, с давних времен и по сей день основой этого напитка служит так называемый тайский рис, обладающий особыми свойствами, которые позволяют значительно легче поддерживать нужную температуру черных дрожжей и производить большее количество напитка. Применяемые в процессе изготовления авамори ингредиенты делают возможным круглогодичное производство этого вина, в то время как сакэ делается преимущественно зимой. Технология производства авамори известна на островах очень давно, в период расцвета Рюкюского королевства.  
**Корэгусу** \- перец. Местное произношение японского слова корай куса (корейская трава) – был завезен в Японию, а оттуда на Окинаву, из Кореи. Это очень неприхотливое растение раньше можно было встретить в каждом хозяйстве. В пищу используется в молотом виде, а также в стручках. Нередко стручки корэгусу кладут в авамори – традиционный спиртной напиток окинавцев.  
**Праздник чистого света** \- написание имени Сэймея 清明 полностью совпадает с иероглифами китайского (перешедшего на соседнюю Окинаву) праздника Цинмин. Подробнее здесь:  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Цинмин

**Особенности перевода:** переводчик старался передать игру слов, основанную на двух (и более) фонетических вариантах чтения иероглифов.  
Для отображения окинавского диалекта выбрана украинская мова.  
Заключительный трек с диалогами сейю не переводили ни в одной драме, поскольку он не имеет привязки к аудиосюжетам.  
Для справки использованы материалы сайтов: http://www.japantravel.ru; http://www.budo-forums.ru;  
http://sharon-thegoodlife.blogspot.ru  
Переводчик не извлекает материальной выгоды.

**Еще одно необходимое уточнение:**  


Существуют три типа Драма-СД: они основаны вне определенных глав манги, а "оригинальные" и "характерные" драмы не зависят от манги и написаны не Юн Когой. Это экстры, и описанное в драмах не связано с мангой или каноном аниме.

_Примечание Serpen: Однако развитие характеров, заявленных в аниме, в драмах показано весьма достоверно, а манга в самом деле не имеет к происходящему никакого касательства. _  
Не прошло и семи лет, как я заинтересовался аудио. Бедный Шут... =) - C.).__


End file.
